


Hot Blooded

by HeartInABoxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ladies Loving Ladies, Praise Kink if you squint, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartInABoxx/pseuds/HeartInABoxx
Summary: The prompt:Alex and Maggie use a strap for the first time and Alex is convinced that she’ll hate it because she never liked sex with men, but Maggie makes her literally see stars. Bonus points if Alex gives it a whirl, too





	

Maggie is hot.

And, yes, she obviously means that in an aesthetic sense, but she also means it in a very literal sense as well.

Maggie has been asleep next to her for the last two hours. She had a rough day at work, and had gotten roughed up on a bust, causing her to almost have her shoulder dislocated. Alex had checked her out thoroughly afterward, and deemed her to be a little beat up, but no worse for wear, and had pretty much ordered her into the bed as soon as they both got back to her place.

She’s rolled on her side facing Alex, hugging a pillow, hair splayed out over the pillow under her head, and one of her hands tucked under Alex’s body.

And she is a human inferno while she sleeps.

The scientist in her wonders how a body so small can generate so much heat, but the smitten idiot that she is just wants to admire how ridiculously beautiful she looks sprawled out and fast asleep in the low light of the single lamp on the bedside table. There’s an intimacy to all of it that she’s never experienced, never really wanted, never really enjoyed, and it makes her so warm and grounded and _full_ that she feels like she might burst.

Maggie is dressed in a worn baseball-style shirt and not much else, and she’s shoved most of the blankets off over the course of the last few hours. One of her legs has begun to peek out from the sheets and Alex reaches for the remote next to her to turn the ceiling fan on over them. There’s a hint of a snore if Alex listens close enough. Which she absolutely does because it’s the most adorable thing Maggie has ever done. And honestly, not filming it on her phone is probably the hardest thing _she’s_ ever done.

She paints a picture Alex wasn’t sure she’d ever see, and it makes her so happy, and more than a little emotional, and she tries so hard to ignore the stab of panic every time she thinks about how happy Maggie makes her, because what if she screws this up? What if Maggie realizes that she really isn’t worth the trouble?

Because the most terrifying thing about being happy is the knowledge that it can be taken from her just as quickly as it was given.

Rather than dwell on her burning insecurities, her eyes roam over the sleeping form next to her for a moment, taking in the slow rise and fall of her body as she breathes, before she turns back to the paperwork pressed against her bent knees, letting her free hand twirl a long, dark curl around her fingers.

The way Maggie’s breathing shifts about an hour later lets Alex know she’s awake, and when she glances down at her, Maggie’s face is still pressed to the pillow, but dark eyes are watching her with a tired, but affectionate gaze that makes her heart trip and stumble, and her eyes prickle again.

“You’re still up?” Maggie whispers. She pushes up on her elbows to glance past Alex at the clock on the table next to her. “It’s late, babe.” She scoots close and presses her lips against the sheet covering Alex’s bent knee.

“Go back to sleep,” Alex murmurs, her heart skipping at the pet name, and she reaches out to thread her fingers in dark hair, smiling warmly when Maggie’s eyes close the moment she’s touched.

Maggie leans into her hand and there’s a hint of a dimple when her eyes open again. “What are you working on?” Her hand sneaks out and latches onto the tank top Alex is wearing before sliding under it and over her belly.

“Nothing,” Alex says softly. She smiles fondly as she continues to weave her hand through dark curls, scratching lightly as she does, because she knows it makes Maggie sleepy.

“Hmm,” Maggie hums happily and she drops back down to the pillow, her eyes narrowing when she notices Alex’s triumphant smile. “Am I really that easy?”

“Easy is not a word I would ever use to describe you,” Alex quips before leaning down to press her lips against Maggie’s temple.

“Funny, Danvers,” Maggie mumbles. But rather than settle back down under the blankets, Maggie pushes herself upwards again, wincing a little as she puts too much weight on her right shoulder.

Alex wants to protest a moment later when her paperwork is gathered up and placed on the table next to the bed, but then Maggie slings a leg over both of hers and settles rather comfortably on her lap, and she’s stunned into silence.

Maggie smirks down at her. “Breathe,” she murmurs. And suddenly there are gentle hands in her hair and Maggie is leaned forward enough to press their lips together. When she pulls back, she stays close, so they’re breathing the same air. “Do we need to tire you out a bit so you’ll sleep?”

Rather than reply - because honestly, she sort of still becomes a babbling mess when Maggie is this close to her – Alex pulls her close and kisses her again. She swipes her tongue against Maggie’s as soon as her mouth opens, and her hands slide around the lithe body in her lap, one hand pressing low on Maggie’s back and one sliding up the worn shirt she’s wearing, sweeping over her ribs, and caressing up each notch of her spine as she goes.

Maggie hums appreciatively, and her hips roll into Alex’s body, and it makes Alex dizzy with want. Her hand drops lower, just above the curve of her ass, pressing and urging Maggie’s hips to repeat the action, and she’s rewarded with another slow roll of her hips, and to feel that motion under her hands is a whole new level of dizzying. She pulls the body on her lap closer, wrapping both arms around her and sliding both hands up the back of Maggie’s shirt, pushing it up and off her body in one fluid motion, earning a rather impressed grin from Maggie.

“Smooth, Danvers,” she murmurs, pressing their lips together just long enough to press her tongue into Alex’s mouth, one of her hands sliding into Alex’s hair and the other trailing down the front of her body, where she palms a breast and squeezes gently.

“I learned from the best,” Alex replies playfully once her mouth is freed. She chases Maggie’s lips and presses them together again a few quick times.

“The best, huh?” Maggie teases, a twinkle in her eye, and it makes Alex laugh.

They’ve been together for months, but it’s still so strange to laugh together in bed like this – while they’re both clearly working towards getting the other naked. Sex has never been as fun as it is with Maggie. It’s never been so intense, or so passionate or so thrilling. But when they laugh together it’s always something that catches her off guard.

“You know you’re the best I’ve ever had,” Alex mumbles, “I’m not sure why you’re fishing.”

“Hmm,” Maggie hums, but her cheeks pink rather adorably. She works both hands between their bodies and comes back with two fistfuls of Alex’s shirt, tugging it upward as she goes.

Alex releases Maggie’s body regretfully, and only long enough for her shirt to be pulled over her head before her hands slide back around the beautiful body in her lap. She pauses when she catches sight of Maggie’s face.

“Why are you wearing your thinking face right now?” Alex mumbles against her jaw, pressing a few soft kisses there. “Am I not keeping you suitably occupied?” She takes a moment just to nuzzle against the side of Maggie’s face, content to have her so close, but unable to look her in the eye in that moment, when Maggie might see the vulnerability there. Maggie is certainly the best sex she’s ever had. There hadn’t been much competition there. But she has a horrible, nagging feeling, making her wonder where she stacks up against the rest of Maggie’s list.

When she pulls back, Maggie looks at her like she’s just said something ridiculous and kisses her softly. “Alex, you know you’re amazing.” Her face breaks out into Alex’s favorite smile, shy but with a big hint of dimples. She shakes her head dismissively. “I was just thinking about something else.”

One slim brow rises in an almost challenge. “Mmm hmm. Something you’d like me to be doing to you right now?” Alex pulls her closer and nudges her jaw with her nose so she can press a series long, hot kisses along Maggie’s neck that trail across her jaw and back to her lips.

“Maybe not right now,” Maggie says, sinking into another deep kiss, because with Alex so close she can’t really help it. Her hips roll slowly, hard and heavy into Alex, whose breathing hitches. “But maybe some time.”

Alex pulls away, her interest piqued, and momentarily forgetting about the heat pressed against her legs. “Want to tell me about it, Sawyer?”

Maggie sort of stills then, her expression nervous, dark eyes blinking at her.

Alex swoops forward, eager to erase the unease written in Maggie’s expression, and kisses her soundly again. Her fingers lift to thread through Maggie’s hair, much the same way they had the night Maggie had kissed her for the first time. “What is it, love?” she asks softly.

Maggie’s lips twitch at the pet name. She uses every variation of baby for Alex, but Alex has mostly stuck to the one and it makes her heart stutter whenever she uses it.

Maggie licks her lips, smirking when Alex’s eyes trial the movement, and she meets inquisitive eyes a little shyly again. “I was just thinking about this particular position, and I was thinking maybe you’d wear something for me some time.”

“Something specific?” Alex guesses, her tone indicating that she’s already guessed what that might be.

“Maybe.” Maggie nods slowly, leaning in to press her lips to Alex’s. “Any interest?”

Alex’s lips purse as she considers the proposal and she nods, a sly smile quirking her lips as she leans in to press her lips against Maggie’s collarbone and then her neck, letting her teeth scrape gently against the skin there. “I think I could be convinced.”

“Hmm,” Maggie hums appreciatively, both at the mouth pressed to her skin, and the idea of Alex strapping in for her.

“Would you want to…reciprocate?” Alex asks, her voice suddenly tentative and quiet, like she’s not quite sure if it’s something she’d be into.

Maggie shrugs casually, leaning back to catch warm, dark eyes watching her. “I would absolutely want to. But I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything, babe.” Her finger tips trace gently over Alex’s brow, down the slope of her nose, and across the bow of her lips, slowly, carefully. Her hands smooth over her hair, gently, warmly.

Alex’s lashes flutter beautifully, humming at the soft affection, and Maggie resists the urge to lean into her again. Then Alex’s hands begin mapping her skin, her eyes following the path her hands take across Maggie’s body.

“I’m not sure,” Alex finally confesses softly. One of her shoulders rises in a shrug and she can’t quite meet Maggie’s gaze, however warm and loving it is. “I just…I never really liked it before, so I’m not sure I will now, and I wouldn’t want you to think it has anything to do with you if I don’t like it, and-,”

Maggie cuts her off with a gentle kiss. She cradles Alex’s face in both palms and holds her close for a moment once she releases her lips, and her voice is soft, hoping to soothe Alex out of what’s quickly escalating into panic territory. “Breathe, babygirl. It was just a thought. No pressure. I promise.”

Alex’s lips twitch again as she continues to ponder this. She meets Maggie’s gaze tentatively, eyes searching and vulnerable. “But it’s something you think you would like?”

“Mmm hmm,” Maggie hums, dimples making an appearance again. She leans in close, murmuring hotly against Alex’s lips between kisses. “I would love it if you fucked me with a strap on. And I think it would be really hot to return the favor, but like I said, no pressure.”

Alex feels her hormones ramp up again with the lack of space between them and Maggie against her lips. She has to admit that it certainly sounds tempting, but she’s terrified that her potential lack of response to Maggie’s idea might cause tension between them.

“Think about it,” Maggie suggest, sealing her words with a kiss. She slowly rolls her hips again, giving Alex an easy out.

“You make a pretty compelling argument for fucking you, Sawyer,” Alex replies, smirking into the next kiss.

“Mmm, any time, Danvers” Maggie whispers against her lips.

“Yeah? How about now?” Alex says, her hand slowly reaching between them to slide into Maggie’s panties, humming at the wet heat that coats her fingers immediately. “You’re so wet, love.”

“All that talk of you fucking me, baby,” Maggie replies, and her eyes roll back as Alex slips two fingers into her gently. “Jesus.”

Maggie drapes both arms over Alex’s shoulders and her hips find a rhythm to match the long strokes of Alex’s fingers. Their foreheads are pressed together and Maggie is suddenly panting against her lips as Alex thrusts into her. Alex bites her lip and adjusts the angle of her wrist, letting her fingers scissor, making Maggie moan.

“Come on, baby,” Alex coaxes softly.

“Mmm,” Maggie hums, her brow pinching in concentration. Her mouth falls open a moment later when Alex’s palm presses and slides against her clit. A few more deep thrusts is all it takes for her to unravel against Alex’s hand, rocking slowly as the last shudder passes through her.

She slumps against Alex’s body, groaning softly when fingers pull gently out of her. “Damn I taught you well.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Alex snorts and it makes Maggie laugh and pull Alex’s body into hers. “I love you.”

Maggie pulls away to meet her gaze, running a hand through her hair. “I love you, too.”

 

x

 

A week later Alex is standing in the bedroom staring at a box on the bed. Her bottom lip being worried by her teeth as she ponders exactly what she’s gotten herself into. The flesh-colored phallus is imposing enough to her, but then her eyes skate over what appears to be a very complicated looking harness and her heart feels like it’s suddenly in her throat.

Maggie is watching her from where she’s perched on Alex’s bed, propped up against some pillows. The TV is playing in the background, but Maggie is more concerned about what is happening right next to her.

“Babe, you’re overthinking it,” Maggie tells her, knowing Alex is one step away from pacing, which she knows is one more step away from panic. “We don’t have to do this tonight. In fact, we don’t have to do it at all. Especially if you’re this freaked out.”

“I’m not freaked out.” Alex heaves a sigh and drops down onto the bed face first, mumbling something that gets muffled by the blanket. Maggie rolls her eyes playfully at Alex’s antics and crawls over to her, slinging a leg over both of Alex’s so she’s straddling her upper thighs. Her hands drop to ridiculously tense shoulders and she begins to knead gently.

“Wanna try that again?”

Alex turns her head and sighs dramatically. “This is something you really seem to want. And I really want to be good for you.”

“Alex,” Maggie sighs, grinning. “You are good. Great, amazing, mind-blowing even.” Her fingers press into a particularly nasty knot and it makes Alex grunt as she presses into it. “Damn, Danvers, this is way too much stress to carry around over something that’s supposed to be fun,” she says playfully.

Alex sighs again. “You promise you won’t laugh at me if I have no idea what to do with that thing? Or if I can’t figure out how to put that ridiculous harness on? I should have done more research.” Her face pinches with worry and she deflates again.

“Nerd,” Maggie teases, smiling when she can see Alex’s lips twitch. Then she grows serious. “The only thing you’re going to look in that thing is fucking hot. And I’ll help you with the harness. I’m not going to let you navigate that for the first time by yourself.”

Alex pushes up against her, signaling for Maggie to push to her knees, and when she does, Alex flips over on her back, pressing up on both elbows to study Maggie’s expression as she settles back down onto her hips. There’s a small, unsettled frown pinching her brows together as she gazes up at Maggie. “You promise?”

“Cross my heart,” Maggie swears with an affectionate smile.

Alex studies her face before reaching forward to fist her hand in Maggie’s shirt, drawing her close enough to kiss. “Alright then, Sawyer. Get me strapped in.”

“Now?” Maggie asks, her eyes going almost comically wide.

Alex smirks. “No time like the present. Besides, you should know by now that I don’t do anything half-assed, and I have a feeling I’m going to need a lot of practice.”

Maggie’s smirk suddenly matches hers and she nods. “Then we better get you out of these clothes and into something not even remotely more comfortable.”

“That’s helping, thanks,” Alex mumbles sarcastically.

Maggie winks at her and Alex still feels her heart stutter at the sight of it. She’s just that beautiful. She leans down to press a kiss to Alex’s lips, her hands dropping to the buttons of the flannel she’s wearing. Alex tilts her head back as Maggie’s mouth attaches to her neck the moment her fingers begin to pry apart the buttons holding her shirt together. Gentle fingers graze the skin against her collarbones and her sternum as more buttons pop free. They dance over the swell of her breasts making her arch up for more contact.

Maggie’s lips follow the path of her hands, pressing kisses to each new expanse of skin as it’s exposed. She teases her nose back up the path towards Alex’s mouth to kiss her again, smirking at the slight flush in her cheeks.

She sits back up on Alex’s hips, and reaches over to snag the harness and begins to fasten a few small clasps. Alex’s knees bend up behind her and she leans back against them as she prepares the harness with deft hands.

“Done this before?” Alex wonders aloud, affection coloring her tone.

Maggie smirks down at her. “A time or two.”

Alex’s eyes narrow and she tucks one hand under her head, the other tracing patterns on Maggie’s denim-clad knee. “Somehow I get the feeling that it’s been more than once or twice. You seem to know exactly what you’re doing.”

Maggie hums non-commitally and seems to finish up with the harness. She drops it back to the bed and reaches out to Alex, curling her hands in either side of the splayed shirt, pulling her up and drawing her body close.

She kisses Alex gently, pressing her tongue into her mouth after a moment, humming when Alex responds instantly. Her hands begin working on tugging the shirt down Alex’s arms, a quick flick of her fingers releases her bra, and Maggie trails her fingers down Alex’s spine as she works both garments out of the way.

Maggie’s fingers trace over her hairline softly as she gazes down lovingly at Alex, who is watching her with a soft sort of affection that’s colored with the dull roar of arousal, and just a hint of nerves.

She kisses Alex softly again and begins to slowly move down her body, pressing her hand gently against Alex’s chest to push her back down against the bed. Her lips map over Alex’s pulse, beating hard and steady – if a little quickly – against her lips. It makes her smile and hum against the spot. Her lips and tongue tease down her throat, over both collarbones and down her chest to the swell of each breast. She swirls her tongue around each nipple, smirking when Alex’s body bows up seeking more contact.

Her lips tease down Alex’s toned stomach, letting her fingers graze over her breasts. She glances up to find Alex watching her every move. She raises one brow in a silent question, and Alex bites her lip and nods slowly.

Maggie’s hands fall to her belt buckle, pulling it apart swiftly and tugging the button and zipper apart until she can begin sliding dark jeans down over slim hips. Alex lifts up to help the process along, but otherwise remains still.

Maggie slides back up her body once the jeans are in a pool of denim on the floor and she presses kisses to Alex’s calves, the inside of each knee and along the inside of each thigh until Alex begins to squirm under her lips. She reaches for the last scrap of fabric and slowly tugs them off the other woman as well.

Her intent was to get Alex into the harness, but now that she’s here, she decides to relax her as well. She drops back down between Alex’s legs and presses kisses to each thigh again.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks, finally realizing Maggie isn’t exactly sticking to their plan.

“You,” Maggie says, and before Alex can respond, her mouth is pressed against liquid heat, and it makes Alex moan above her, and there are suddenly fingers wrapped in her hair. Maggie gets Alex’s legs settled over her shoulders and presses forward again.

Maggie’s mouth finds her clit and she gently sucks it between her lips, swirling her tongue around it until Alex’s hips buck up off the bed. She presses a palm flat against Alex’s belly, low enough to keep her still, and her free hand reaches up to join her mouth, softly teasing for a moment before gently sliding two fingers into Alex’s heat.

She pumps slowly as her tongue begins to spell out the alphabet. She flattens her tongue and swipes it hard against the bundle of nerves before she circles it and sucks it back between her lips. Alex is tugging on her hair and moaning her name and Maggie curls her fingers up, adding another, and twists her wrist, thrusting two more times before Alex moans and her orgasm hits her, making her clamp down on Maggie’s fingers and arch up off the bed.

She twitches for a few moments under Maggie’s hands and mouth and when the fog finally clears Maggie is leaned over her with a smirk.

“You’re awfully proud of yourself,” Alex mumbles, pulling her close enough to kiss. “And you’re slacking on the job.” She swipes her thumb over Maggie’s glistening bottom lip.

Alex’s lashes flutter beautifully and it makes something inside Maggie’s chest constrict. She swallows past the sudden lump of emotion in her throat and kisses Alex softly. She holds it, breathing her in. And holds it, searing this moment into her brain.

When her eyes finally open, she ignores the silent question in Alex’s gaze and instead she shifts to grasp the harness again, moving to the end of the bed and holding it up so Alex can slide both legs in. She helps Alex to her feet and begins to fasten the other side of the harness, tugging on each strap until it’s secure on one side and hanging a little loose on the other side.

“That feel okay?” Maggie asks.

Alex nods nervously. “I wouldn’t know the difference, to be honest.”

Maggie winks up at her and reaches for the dildo, sliding it into the opening at the front of the harness and securing it. She adjusts the strap and then grabs it by the shaft, maneuvering it until Alex’s eyes widen a bit.

Maggie bites back her smirk, because she knows Alex is already self-conscious about this and doesn’t want to do anything else to make her nervous or uncomfortable. “Adjust it until it’s hitting your clit, and I’ll tighten this up.” Alex nods and adjusts the dildo a bit before exhaling a breath, nodding once more. “Okay.”

Once she releases the toy, Alex glances down, and her cheeks instantly color. “I feel like I have a tail.”

This time Maggie does smirk, and kisses her for good measure. “You get used to it.”

Alex hums and reaches for the hem of Maggie’s shirt, pulling it up and over her head quickly. Her hands trail down Maggie’s chest, teasing over her breasts before she deftly unbuckles her belt and jeans, pressing them down Maggie’s legs.

“You’re not being very helpful,” Alex notes softly as she leans in to kiss Maggie.

Maggie smirks and sheds the rest of her clothes and reaches for Alex, wrapping her arms around her to pull her close, biting her lip when the dildo presses against her.

When she pulls back, Alex is watching her with a hazy sort of arousal, and Maggie smirks and sinks to her knees before her. She looks up through her lashes at Alex and pulls the head of the dildo into her mouth.

Alex shudders as it pushes back against her clit and she can feel heat pooling low in her belly. Maggie sucks the shaft back between her lips once, and then again, her eyes never breaking contact with Alex’s, and Alex finds her left hand dropping to the back of Maggie’s head, urging her on.

Maggie releases the dildo with a pop of her lips and rises, kissing Alex softly. One hand trails lazily up Alex’s body, the backs of her fingers brushing over Alex’s obliques and her breast, thumbing over a nipple and making Alex gasp.

Alex pulls back enough to meet Maggie’s gaze, and suddenly she looks lost.

“Come on.” Maggie guides her to the bed. She tosses the blankets aside and props a few pillows up on Alex’s side. Alex drops onto the bed and scoots back to lean against the headboard, glancing down at the wobbling silicone between her legs, then looks up at Maggie.

“Hey.” Maggie reads the lingering apprehension in her eyes, and reaches out to thread her fingers through Alex’s hair, tucking it gently behind her ear. “Relax, baby. We really don’t have to do this.”

“No, I want to,” Alex replies immediately.

“You sure?” Maggie asks. “I can go first if you want.”

Alex shakes her head and reaches for Maggie’s hand to pull her closer. Maggie presses one knee into the bed, next to her hip and slides the other over Alex’s legs, letting her hands trail down the front of Alex’s body. She reaches between them to grasp the silicone and lines it up with her body.

Alex sucks in a shuddering breath as she watches Maggie sink down onto the toy, taking it into her body slowly, eyes closed, lip captured between her teeth. Maggie exhales a little breath and her eyes open again, locking on Alex’s once she’s taken the full length of the toy.

“Still with me?” Maggie says, her voice soft and intimate. It’s Alex’s favorite voice and she knows it.

Alex nods, still looking a little bewildered. “You okay?”

“Good, babe,” Maggie says as she rolls her hips, slowly, experimentally. Her eyes close again and her head falls back, giving Alex ample opportunity to press a series of long, slow kisses against her throat as she sweeps Maggie’s hair back over her shoulders and out of her way.

Maggie feels every shift of Alex’s body, and she groans and Alex feels it against her lips. Her forearms come to rest over Alex’s shoulders and her hands grasp the headboard for a little extra support and she rolls her hips again, a little harder this time.

“Fuck,” she gasps.

Alex licks her lips as the motions of Maggie’s hips sets off a breathtaking display of muscle rippling across her abdomen, and she decides that it’s time for her to be a more active participant. “Are you okay for me to move?”

Maggie’s eyes open and meet hers, a playful sort of mirth there, and she nods. “Yeah, babe.”

Alex swallows hard and her hips begin a gentle, slow rhythm that Maggie immediately matches.

“Jesus, Danvers,” Maggie gasps, and the pace subconsciously speeds up.

Alex presses her lips to Maggie’s neck, licking and sucking against the sensitive skin under her ear. One hand slides up Maggie’s torso, circling her navel before palming a breast gently and teasing her nipple. The other hand drops between them to Maggie’s clit. Her thumb circles and presses and teases as she continues to thrust upwards to meet the rapidly quickening pace of Maggie’s hips.

“Fuck, babe,” Maggie groans, pressing her forehead to Alex’s. “Just like that. So fucking good.”

Alex warms under the praise and her resolve strengthens. She thrusts quick and hard as Maggie continues to buck above her. Maggie’s head falls back and it’s all Alex can do not to completely unravel at the sight of her.

“Kiss me,” Maggie suddenly rasps.

Alex obliges immediately, meeting Maggie’s mouth in a hot, needy press of teeth and tongues, and Alex bends her knees, gaining a bit more traction and she thrusts once, twice, three more times, hard and heavy into Maggie before the Detective’s head falls back again and a strangled moan works its way from her throat.

Alex brings her down slowly, slowing her hips and her fingers and shifting her kisses from hot and heavy to slow and languid.

Maggie finally sucks in a shuddering breath, letting it out in a long huff. Her eyes open and she smiles lazily at Alex. “God, that was good.” Her head falls forward enough to press her forehead against Alex’s. She hums happily and presses their lips together.

Alex smirks, unable to help but feel just a little pride at that. “Just good?” She really can’t seem to help herself.

Maggie sits back and smiles that maddening smile of hers – full head tilt and dimples - and it’s just for Alex. “It was amazing, babe. Seriously. You had nothing to worry about.”

She eases herself off of Alex slowly, hissing as the toy slips out of her, and she kneels next to Alex, hands working on the clasps holding the harness together and a moment later Alex is free from it. Maggie bends to press kisses over every indention the material left behind on Alex’s skin.

“I’m fine,” Alex insists softly, pulling Maggie up and into her arms as she slumps down against the pillows.

“Just give me a minute,” Maggie mumbles as she snuggles into her side. “I’m totally returning the favor.”

Alex tenses just enough for Maggie to notice, and dark eyes turn up to meet hers. “We don’t have to do that tonight if you’re not ready. I just meant in general.”

“Shush,” Alex whispers against her skin with a smile, kissing her forehead. “I know what you meant.”

They settle down against the pillows and Maggie pulls a sheet up over them as they begin to cool off. They’re quiet for a few minutes and Alex pulls her close, running her fingers along the notches in Maggie’s spine, listening to her breathing slow, savoring the warm, soft press of Maggie’s body against hers.

Maggie inhales deeply through her nose and lets it out in a slow, even breath, and she twists until she’s on her belly, propped up on her elbows, staring down at Alex. “Thank you. For that.”

Alex snorts. “Are we really going to start thanking each other for orgasms?”

Maggie laughs, deep and throaty, and she shakes her head. “I just mean for trying something you weren’t entirely comfortably with. For me.”

Alex visibly softens and she presses up enough to kiss Maggie gently. “Of course, love.”

Maggie searches her eyes for a moment and steals another kiss. “Not as scary as you thought it would be, was it?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head and rolls on her side so she can prop up on one elbow, head resting in her hand, and her fingers begin to dance down Maggie’s spine. “But to be fair, you did most of the work.” She chews her bottom lip for a moment. “I think I want to try it.”

Maggie stills, then one brow rises. “Are you sure?”

“Well, you certainly made it look fun,” Alex quips. “I really like the idea of you being inside me, surrounding me.”

Maggie’s cheeks flush at the thought of it. “Whenever you’re ready, Danvers. You know where to find me.”

“How about now?” Alex says, surprising them both.

Maggie’s eyes darken, and she licks her lips. “You sure you’re ready for that?”

“Strap in, Sawyer.” Alex raises a brow and smirks at her, challenging her.

“Okay then.” Maggie rolls out of bed and grabs the strap on. She pulls the phallus from the harness and heads to the bathroom to wash it. Alex moves to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water from the fridge and moves back to the bed.

Maggie emerges from the bathroom and straps herself in easily. Alex feels her body flush from top to toe at the image she paints standing naked, backlit from the bathroom light, hair mused and looking soft and strong at once.

She still can’t believe this beautiful creature is all hers.

“How do you want to do this, Danvers?” Maggie asks, flicking the light off behind her, plunging them back into the low, intimate light of the single bedside lamp. “Do you want to be on top? You’ll have a lot more control that way.”

Alex swallows hard and shakes her head. “No. I want you on top of me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Maggie nods and moves towards the bed. She drops her knees to the mattress once she’s close enough and crawls across the bed to Alex. She kneels between Alex’s bent legs, letting her fingers trace up the back of each calf, behind each knee and up her thighs before she leans forward to press her lips low on Alex’s belly.

Her hands join her lips and suddenly she’s trailing a series of maddening kisses up Alex’s body, letting the tips of her hair tease over Alex’s flushing skin, as one hand drops to press against her clit. Alex’s eyes close at the contact, and Maggie circles her fingers slowly, letting them slide through the wetness that coats her fingers.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so wet,” she murmurs against Alex’s lips, groaning when Alex’s teeth sink into her bottom lip.

“Have you seen you?” Alex rasps. “Maggie,” she whispers desperately as nimble fingers continue to tease her. “Please fuck me.”

“Hmm,” Maggie hums, pressing her tongue into Alex’s mouth. She adjusts so the toy can slide through Alex’s wetness against her clit, making her moan and pull Maggie’s body closer. Maggie lets her hips rock against Alex a few times before she pulls back enough to look her in the eye. “Remember the colors?”

“Green, yellow and red,” Alex says immediately, nodding a bit desperately.

Maggie nods. “And right now?”

“Green, Maggie. Green.”

Maggie looks down between them. “Are you ready?” Alex kisses her, nodding. “Do you want me to…or do you want to?”

Alex’s eyes open and she seems to register the question, reaching one hand between them to grasp the toy. She smirks and presses it gently, teasingly back into Maggie’s body, grinning when dark eyes close, knowing Maggie is probably still sensitive from her orgasm.

“Danvers,” Maggie warns lowly, her voice raspy suddenly and lashes fluttering beautifully, maddeningly.

Alex grips the shaft of the toy and lines it up with her entrance, tapping Maggie’s hip with her other hand. “Good.” Her hand settles on Maggie’s hip. “Just…go slow.”

“I’ve got you, baby.” Maggie’s eyes open lock onto hers as she slowly edges her hips forward to press into Alex, watching her carefully as she edges closer.

Alex’s eyes close and a crease appears between her brows, so Maggie halts, but Alex shakes her head and her mouth falls open. “You’re good, babe.”

Maggie presses their lips together and shifts closer, her arms starting to tremble from holding all her weight up and off Alex until she’s sure Alex is okay with the length of the toy.

Alex groans suddenly and urges Maggie’s hips forward, exhaling heavily once she’s taken it all in and their hips are pressed together.

“You good?” Maggie whispers, not daring to move. “Color?”

“Yellow,” Alex says softly. She holds her breath as her body adjusts to the girth inside her and she adjusts her body slightly under Maggie’s. “Just for a second.”

Maggie freezes, contemplating pulling out, until she feels Alex completely relax beneath her as she finally adjusts the angle of her body.

“Green,” Alex whispers. She pulls at Maggie’s body until it’s flush against hers, dark hair falling around them like a curtain, further fueling the feeling of being wholly and completely consumed by Maggie. Her eyes open, and meet Maggie’s gaze. She clearly reads the hesitation in Maggie’s expression, so she leans up and kisses her softly. “It’s just been a while. I’m good. I promise.”

Maggie nods, kissing her chin. “You okay for me to move?” When Alex nods, she slides one hand up Alex’s arm, linking their fingers together next to Alex’s head. She pulls her hips back and rolls slowly into Alex’s, smirking when Alex lets out a low groan.

Alex squeezes the hand linked to hers and presses her hips up to meet Maggie’s next slow roll, closing her eyes when Maggie’s mouth drops to her neck, licking and sucking along her throat, her neck and her jaw.

Her free hand glides along Maggie’s back, over the muscles straining with each long, slow thrust, and it settles on her ass, urging her closer.

Maggie pulls out almost completely and thrusts in again and again, rolling until the length of the shaft brings their bodies flush again. Alex moans, and pants and a whine escapes her throat as Maggie begins to thrust faster, meeting each roll of Alex’s hips.

Alex’s breathing quickens and her hips begin to thrust more frantically, pulling and grasping at Maggie’s body the closer she gets to coming. Maggie lifts her head and kisses Alex, hot and heavy, pressing her tongue into Alex’s mouth, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. The toy is pressing teasingly into her clit with each thrust and she’s getting close herself, but she’s desperate to get Alex off first. Her free hand slides up Alex’s body, cupping her breast and teasing her nipple, rolling it between her fingers as her thrusts start to go uneven trying to keep up with Alex.

Alex kisses her again, and they thrust once, twice, three times before Alex moans into Maggie’s mouth as her orgasm washes over her. Maggie shifts her hips so the toy presses _just_ right, and she’s suddenly tumbling over the edge right along with her.

They move frantically together as the initial wave washes over them both, and their hips begin to slow as they both begin to come down. Maggie leans back enough that she can watch Alex’s face, slack and blissed out, eyes closed and smiling. A wave of emotion and affection for the woman beneath her hits her suddenly, and she swears silently to herself that she’ll spend eternity like this – making Alex happy, if Alex lets her.

“Hmm,” Alex hums lowly. Her fingers untangle from Maggie’s and she wraps both arms around her body, pulling her impossibly close and pressing her face against Maggie’s neck. “Wow.”

Maggie nuzzles the side of her face, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Wow good?”

“Wow amazing,” Alex murmurs.

Maggie smiles and lets out a sigh of relief, letting her body slump bonelessly over Alex’s.

They stay wrapped up together for a minute, just enjoying the bask, Alex’s fingers trailing over Maggie’s back, damp with sweat, and tickling across her ribs, smirking every time she sweeps over the small ticklish spot just above her left hip, making Maggie twitch.

Maggie suddenly feels a pinch from the harness and pushes herself up on her elbows. “You okay for me to pull out?”

Alex nods, hissing as the toy pulls out of her body and she groans when she pulls her legs back together to roll over on her side. She watches Maggie unclasp the harness and drop the toy to the ground beside the bed, promising to take care of it later. When Maggie turns back to her, she smirks, looking blissed out and thoroughly fucked.

“You okay, babe?”

Alex hums softly again, nodding her head as she scoots closer to the other woman, letting her pull her into her arms. Maggie hugs her close, pressing kisses to her forehead and temple and the crown of her head. Her hands rarely still, sliding over her arms and her back and raking through her hair.

Alex breathes her in, warm and content, eyes drooping with sleep. “Maybe just a quick nap.”

“Before round two?” Maggie jokes, sighing happily as she feels the pull of sleep as well.

Alex hums against her sternum, pressing her lips against the skin there softly. “Maybe before I have you do something for me?”

“Oh really?” Maggie asks, pressing kisses along Alex’s hairline. She’s blissed out, but can’t help the shot of arousal that spikes through her at even the suggestion of going again.

Alex hums affirmatively again. “You bring your cuffs home, right?”

Maggie’s body warms instantly and she nods. “Nap, Danvers. We have lots of time for me to take you into custody.”

“Yeah right, Sawyer,” Alex scoffs, tilting her head back to kiss Maggie, soft and sweet and full of promise. “You’re in my jurisdiction tonight.”

Maggie laughs, long and full, and she shakes her head. “Whatever you say, Alex.”


End file.
